Tell Me Lies
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Escuchar lo que tanto anhela puede hacerle daño, conducirla a la locura. Es por eso que prefiere no ser sincera. Engañar y decir mentiras, fingir que nada relacionado con ella importa. Sin embargo, sabe que si ella decide dejarla todo acabaría.


**_Tell Me Lies_**

La mirada en sus ojos castaños revela los sentimientos que no pueden ser disfrazados, que no pueden ser expresados. ¿Por qué teme escuchar algo que es más claro que el agua?

¿Por qué intenta ignorar lo que siente? ¿Lo que ella causa?

Tal vez, la razón es que su miedo más grande sea llorar a causa de ella, derramar lágrimas de dolor si algún día decide abandonarla. Escuchar lo que tanto anhela puede hacerle daño, conducirla a la locura. Es por eso que prefiere no ser sincera. Engañar y decir mentiras, fingir que nada relacionado con ella importa. Sin embargo, sabe que si ella decide dejarla todo acabaría.

Está arriesgando demasiado cada que inventa alguna estúpida historia por la noche.

Su vida comienza a caer por debajo del límite que impuso después del embarazo, está bien, ella solo trata de mantener la verdad y realidad imaginando que nada es complicado. Es mejor que vivir en un misterio lleno de soledad y humillación, Quinn Fabray lo sabe y por ello le exige que mienta. Sea masoquista.

¿Qué tan fría puede llegar a ser? ¿Qué haría Rachel Berry en su lugar?

Sus manos se aferran a las sabanas blancas mientras intenta reprimir un gemido, algo no está bien. Quinn puede sentirlo en el ambiente, a pesar de lo exhausta que ambas están, a través del cansancio puede notar la mirada melancólica de Rachel. Se niega a mirarle e incluso su tacto suave se ha prolongado más de lo que debería, a ella no le molesta pero comienza a incomodarse.

A pesar de morirse por querer saber lo que ocurre, sus labios se mantienen sellados y su rostro permanece inexpresivo. Es solo sexo, el amor no está a la vista. Ella no puede actuar con preocupación, debe mantener su compostura indiferente ante la situación. Solo tiene que recordar que hay alguien más en casa, que su esposo no imagina lo que hace, pero al acercarse la hora de su despedida debe ignorar el sabor a tristeza en los labios de Rachel. Hay mucho que puede tomar y demasiado que perder, aun no está lista para dejarla ir, ni siquiera el tiempo es suficiente. Quizás esa sea la única cosa que ella lamenta; aferrarse a algo que nunca podrá tener.

Rachel comienza a vestirse, su mirada aun vidriosa se mantiene fija en la alfombra del hotel. El silencio se hace presente y no puede soportarlo mas, Quinn siente como si su corazón fuera a detenerse. Ahora entiende lo que sucede, una punzada dolorosa amenaza con quebrantar su máscara.

¿Qué tan cruel puede llegar a ser?

Ella está a punto de comprobarlo.

-Rachel, dime la verdad. –Dice en voz baja ahogando el nudo en su garganta.

Los ojos marrones de su amante, se clavan en ella con un brillo de tristeza pidiendo a gritos que comprenda lo que siente. Después de varios minutos observa como la joven reúne un poco de valor y asiente lentamente. Ella desea escuchar verdades disfrazadas de mentiras.

-_Te odio_ Quinn Fabray. –Susurra desviando su mirada.- _Te odio tanto_ que _no_ estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti. _Esta no será la última vez_ que estaré contigo. Ese beso _no_ ha sido el adiós definitivo, sino la promesa de que _nunca_ terminaremos con esto. Te veré mañana, y _por favor olvida_ lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros.

Su cuerpo permanece inmóvil mientras la ve alejarse, su cabello castaño se agita en cada paso que da hacia la puerta. Rachel respeto sus reglas hasta el último momento, incluso con una despedida disfrazada que nunca imagino que llegaría. Las lágrimas comienzan acumularse en sus ojos avellanas, ella está sin palabras. Un golpe bajo que ha roto su fortaleza y la dejo vulnerable. Todo comenzó con engaños y ha terminado con verdades disfrazadas de mentiras.

_**-x-**_

_**Un poco confuso ¿no? Asi que aqui esta lo dicho por Rachel traducido a la verdad D:**_

_**"-**__Te amo_ Quinn Fabray. –Susurra desviando su mirada.- _Te amo tanto_ que estoy dispuesta a esperar por ti. _Esta será la última vez_ que estaré contigo. Ese beso ha sido el adiós definitivo, la promesa de que terminaremos con esto. Te veré mañana, y _por favor no olvides _lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros."

_**En si todo lo que dijo fue una mentira piadosa.**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **_

_**Gracias por haber entrado! :) **_


End file.
